The Unbreakable Bond
by MrBenzedrine
Summary: One Shot. STRONG THEMES. Very Point? What Point? Hermione forms an unbreakable bond with Draco- Smut to follow! ANGST 3Plus,Abuse,Anal,Angst,BDSM,Bond,COMPLETE,Contro,D/s,Dom,F/F,Fingering,H/C,HJ,Humil,M/s,Oneshot,Oral,Other VERY DARK.
I usually hate these kinds of one shots, but I needed a break from my normal writings- and I do love writing smutty scenes. This story has STRONG ADULT THEMES, and should be entered at your own risk. Hard abuse, Stockholm Syndrome (You're not supposed to enjoy the end)

(*) * (*)

In the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong. That thought never once tried to justify itself every time she came to him. She knew just how vile, how disgusting she would feel once they were through. But it never stopped the butterflies in her stomach from fluttering as she approached the giant wooden doors and knocked with the hooped brass knob. The Manor, it all its glory, seemed to have a life of its own, and its doors opened for her.

Hermione inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of burning candles and very old bricks, and stepped inside. She had even gotten used to the scenery -the high ceilings, the marble floors. So when she slipped her coat off and hung it on the coat rack near the entrance, she was not surprised to find him standing in the archway of the den, hands in his pockets and a cold smile spread across his lush lips, the way he did most nights.

"Hello," He said, but the way he spoke was no greeting; it was taunting and powerful, "Did you have a pleasant day?"

She let her hands slip from the fabric of her coat as she turned to face him. "As pleasant as it could be." Her breath caught as his eyes drank in the sight of her. Those eyes, so icy gray and complacent, never seemed to stop devouring ever shred of resolve she thought she came in with. She felt her foundations crack when he stepped forward, his black dress shoes clacking against the hard floor. "And you?" She managed to add.

"Boring, actually." As he spoke, he crossed the threshold until there was no space left between them. "I do think that it will pick up, though, now that you are here." His hand rose as she flinched, and he traced the pad of his thumb against her rosy stained lips. She could feel her eyes flutter closed at his touch. "What would you like this evening, pet?"

Hermione swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry. She knew the games he liked to play. To ask her was simply a formality. He had already planned everything he wanted to do to her, and she knew that she had no say in the matter. That was part of the unbreakable bond. To do as he willed, whenever he willed it. That blood oath tied her to him, and him to her. She tilted her head to the side and whispered, "Whatever you'd like, Draco."

Her eyes were still closed, but she could feel his smirk as he traced her lips, then her jaw, with his fingers. He settled them atop her throat and kept them there, not squeezing just yet, but definitely commanding her. They tugged her down, and she complied, resisting the urge to flee as she lowered herself to her knees. When she was settled, he removed his hand from her neck and said, "Look at me." Hermione did as she was told and opened her eyes, tilting her head upwards. Draco Malfoy stared down at her with a placid smile atop his face. "Do you enjoy you being on your knees?"

"No." She glared up at him. It was a double edged sword, answering him honestly. While it left her with a sense of accomplishment at defying him, it also made him want her more. He patted the top of her head the way one would a dog and smirked.

"I do." He ran his long fingers through her curly hair and gave them a tug at the back. "I've set out some clothes for you in the study. Go change and wait for me there." Hermione felt her face contort into a look of disgust, but she also knew he liked it that way. She motioned to stand, but he put his hand on her shoulder and shoved her back down. "Did I say you could rise?"

Her heart fell down into her stomach. "No."

"No… what?"

"What would you like me to call you this evening?" She had been given so many pet names to call him: Daddy, master, Draco, professor, owner…

"Sir shall do. For now."

She bit down on her lower lip in thought. "If you don't want me to stand, _Sir_ , how do you propose I get to the study?"

"Like a good little slut. On all fours."

She scowled menacingly up at him. "You're joking."

"Am I?" He taunted, raising a dangerous eyebrow. Hermione, in all the times she had been here, had never been told to parade herself around on all fours like some beast. She furrowed her eyebrows together in agitation and humiliation, which only excited him. His eyes danced with arousal. "Well, you could choose not to do it. But we both know what happens if you do." He _had_ given her that much- that she could say no to something if she wanted. But he had only done that, really, so that he could punish her for defying him. And oh, did he love to punish her. The ruby red scratches still etched in her back from last week were a quick reminder at just how dangerous saying no could be. She felt her throat close up as panic spread through her.

Her pride lost, however, when she thought of her oath. She lowered her palms onto the icy marble and arched her back forward, exposing her pencil skirt towards him. Her ass was barely hidden by the short material. And there she crawled, slowly, enticingly, the way he meant her to. When she made it to the door of the study she arose on her two feet and turned to him, smirking. He hadn't said she had to stay on all fours once she got there. Across the hall, she saw his satisfied face turn down into disapproval, but he said nothing, instead taking his leave at the other end of the hall and out of sight.

He liked to take her in the study most often. Hermione wasn't exactly sure why -maybe it was because it was less intimate than his bedroom. She turned the handle and entered, noticing the blue and white paper box on the large desk across the room. Every time she came here, he had something new for her. The ribbon on top was extremely large, which could only mean what was inside was intricately small. She reached up, undid the bow, and let it fall on the sides of the box. The four sides released, and the box fell apart, revealing something simple and black. Her eyes widened when she realized -it was a collar. A studded collar with glimmering red and gold jewels. She picked it up, face scrunched in disbelief, and looked for the rest of the outfit. There was none. There was a tag on the loop, and it read: Property of D.M.

"He can't _possibly_ think I'm going to wear this." She closed her eyes and released a long breath. It was not going to happen. Nope. She shook her head violently. She wouldn't wear this -how could she? Like some… pet?

 _What would you like this evening, pet?  
Like a good little slut. On all fours._

He had planned this out for a long time, hadn't he?

It still baffled her that he thought of her this way -sexually. He didn't care for her, she thought to herself, as she began to begrudgingly undress. She fumbled with her buttons, pondering. Perhaps it was the control that got him off. The fact that he could do whatever he wanted to her without any repercussions surely was the reason he insisted on taking advantage of her night after night at his own leisure. And it wasn't as if he was in the wrong any more than she was. There was an unbreakable bond between them; she had signed her life away, though at the time she didn't know it would mean _this._ Her skirt slipped down her slender hips to the floor, as well as her lacy underwear, until she was completely nude. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, but she pushed it aside and raised the collar to her throat.

She heard the door open, and stopped her advance on the collar when she heard his voice say quietly, "Would you like some help with that?"

She turned to him, shame flooding her cheeks as she stood naked before him. "This is low, even for you."

"Is it?" He strolled in and let the door close behind him with a click. He was still dressed in his fine dress robes, which was uncommon for these sort of occasions. He tilted his handsome head to the side and gestured towards the collar with smugness. "I had it made special with your house colors. Thought it might bring out a bit of that Gryffindor pride in you."

"Property of D.M.?" She held it out to him. "Why would you put that on this?"

"Because you are, aren't you?" He reached out and gripped the leather band, peeling it from her fingers. "There isn't a thing you can do to alter that. Whatever I want, I get." He fitted the collar around her throat, leaning close to her face to latch the buckle. Hermione could smell the fire whiskey on his breath as it tickled her cheek. When he had fastened it, he stayed there for a moment, huddled so close to her, and ran his nose against the crook of her neck that connected with her jaw. "My little Gryffindor pet," He cooed into her ear, "Here to obey. Aren't you, love?"

"Don't call me that," She hissed under her breath at him. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't reprimand her. He simple shrugged and said,

"I'll call you whatever I wish." He reached out, took her hand, and gave her a spin. Hermione's breasts jiggled as she twirled, and heat flooded over her stomach and spread out through her skin. His eyes raked her, taking in all of her glorious imperfections. She was thin, but not too much so, and she had slender hips that cradled voluptuous thighs. Her breasts were full, however small, and even though she hated to admit it, they begged for his attention. The buds of her nipples pebbled at the sight of him running his tongue over his bottom lip before biting it. "Does Weasley appreciate what a fine wine he samples at home?"

All of the want for him was stripped instantly away, and she turned her head. Why did he need to bring Ron up at a time like this? Was he really trying to torture her in every possible way? She felt his cool fingers grip her jaw and swivel her head to meet his.

"Answer the question, Granger."

"It's Weasley now." She shot daggers with her eyes and fought the urge to bite his hand. "Of course, you already knew that."

"Congratulations," He chuckled, dragging his fingers along her skin, "My condolences to the bride."

"Ron is twice the man you'll ever be," Hermione whispered just as his hand found one of her supple breasts. He pinched the bud of her nipple between his thumb and index finger, rolling it gently and eliciting a timid gasp from her.

"Perhaps." He mused, twisting harder. She bit down on her lower lip to fight a moan. "But we both know he doesn't make you feel like this." He leaned forward and bit against the skin of her throat. "Does he? - _Answer_."

"N-No…"

"No, he doesn't." He closed the gap between them and snaked a firm hand around her backside, the other hand never leaving her taut nipple. His hands, so sure and strong, sent an electrical current through Hermione, who had suddenly lost all of her focus. All she could see was him. All she could smell was his cologne mixed with the musk of his skin. Her mouth betrayed her and her tongue darted out to lick the salty skin of his neck just as he bit down on her neck again. The hand along her ass sild lower, to her thigh, before he yanked it up and around his hip. She could already feel the firmness between his legs through his robes as he pulled her into him. Somewhere, in the midst of it all, his lips hand found hers. He administered rough, flourishing kisses that were sure to bruise her lips, but he did not care. She was his play thing. And he would do whatever he wanted to his toys. He'd been that way since he was a child. But even if he managed to break his toys, he would always fix them back up. That's what he told her, at least, the first time he had ever taken her.

* * *

Ten Months Ago

"I'm so sorry," The nurse whispered into her clip board, refusing to look either Ron or Hermione in the eyes, "I wish there was more we could do. But without the proper care, she might never recover. And your insurance only covers so much of the bill."

Hermione watched as Ron looked cripplingly down at his Mother, Molly, sleeping comfortably in her hospital bed. Cancer was such a nasty word. And it was even nastier when no magic could cure it. She looked up to the muggle nurse pleadingly. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"You could look to charities to cover expenses, but those take months to apply for. I'm afraid she might not have that sort of time."

"We'll figure something out," Hermione patted Ron on the shoulder encouragingly.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Malfoy stared up from his Study desk and met her determined stare. "No, Granger. I do not think so."

"Please," She begged, setting her hands on the edge of the wood, "You're the only one with the expenses to help. And you owe him. If it weren't for him and Harry, you would have died in that fiend fire all those years ago in Hogwarts."

"I owe Weasley nothing," He scoffed, waving his hand in dismissal, "Get your Potter to cover it."

"Even Harry doesn't have that sort of money," She crouched over his desk, "But you do." Her eyebrows were set in a firm resolve. "Please, Malfoy. I know we didn't get on in school. I know that we're nowhere near close to friends. But couldn't you find it in your heart to do some good for someone other than yourself?"

He leaned back in his chair and slipped his hands behind his head. "Of course. If I get something in return, I'm always willing to do some good."

Hermione felt the danger in his tone, but asked anyways, "What could we possibly offer you that you don't already have?"

"We? No, no, Granger. You." He smirked confidently. "I'm a busy man, as you know. And I hardly have time to do it all in one day. So, perhaps we can come to an arrangement."

Her heart was in her ears, and her pride was screaming at her to fight, but she said, "Go on."

"I'll fund your dear, sweet Molly Weasley's medical bills, and in return I expect nothing but obedience from you."

"Obedience?" She scowled. "I'm not some sort of dog, Malfoy."

"Think of it as -a secretarial position. If I need someone to pick up my groceries or go to the bank in my stead, you'll do it. Like some common house elf. We all know how much you admire their hard work." His smirk widened.

"Is that all?" She rolled her eyes. "Pick up your dry cleaning and iron your suits?"

"Whatever I want, yes."

"Define whatever you want…"

" _Whatever_ I _want_. If I want you to feed me grapes while I bathe nude in the moonlight, you'll do it. If I want you to hop up and down for an hour and a half-"

"-You've made your point quite clear." She pushed herself away from his desk and crossed her arms. "I'd never agree to that. -You know, I thought maybe you had grown up since Hogwarts, but I suppose I was wrong." She turned to leave, reaching for the door handle, but she paused when he spoke again. His voice was low and daunting.

"Very well. As a gesture of good will, I'll pick up the tab on dear Missus Weasley's funeral."

Her hand faltered at the handle. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him rise from his chair. She turned her head to him, tears in her eyes. "You are even more foul than we ever gave you credit for."

"Do we have a deal?" He offered out his hand.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"…We can seal it. An unbreakable vow, if you wish."

Hermione turned her eyes to his, chewing on her lower lip in thought. "That requires a third party."

He grinned, thoroughly pleased she was considering his offer. "I have just the person- an acquaintance. One that will keep it discreet. We can seal it tonight? I'll need to call on him." Each sentence was crisp and anxious. Hermione weighed her options, the solemn face of Ron still etched in her mind's eye. She reached over to his hand and took it. "Tonight, then. I'll be by around…?"

"Eight." He gave her hand a firm squeeze and released. Hermione gave him a curt nod, turned, and let without another word.

* * *

Present Day

Hermione broke away from the kiss when she felt a jolt from the collar. She glared at him, reaching up to the buckle. "What was that?"

"A warning," He grinned, "As my pet, you'll need some training."

"I'm not your pet."

"You are if I say you are. Now, be a good girl and go over to the sofa."

She started to say something, but the collar zapped at her neck again, no doubt some sort of stunning magic, and her voice died away instantly. In the middle of the Study sat a large, white sofa with plus pillow tops. Sometimes he would make her lay on it so that she could receive lashings, other times he forced her to perform strip teases while he sat gingerly on top. Tonight he gave her no instructions, so when she made to sit down she was horrified as the collar stunned her. "What?" She frowned at him. "I did as I was told."

"I said to go over to the sofa. I didn't say you could sit on it. Such a bad pet you are." He motioned to the floor, and Hermione shook her head.

"No."

"No?" He stepped forward. His voice was angry. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you, Hermione. Sit down like a good little girl and wait." His face gave way to a heinous smile. "You'll get a reward." Begrudgingly, she lowered herself and sat on her knees to the floor. Draco approached, took his seat atop the luxurious sofa and ran his fingers through her curly brown locks. "Good, pet." He smacked her cheek lightly for good measure and pulled her face into the crotch of his slacks. "My dear little Gryffindor bitch, all to myself. What ever shall I do with her to show her how much I appreciate her?"

"Draco…." She whined, perched between his legs, a hand on each thigh. She stared up at him defiantly, just the way he liked it. "Draco, please. I…" She lowered her eyes to his zipper, where his already prominent hard on was pushing against. "You don't have to do this."

"You're right -I don't. But _you_ do." He gripped the back of her hair and pushed her face against the soft fabric of his pants. Hermione, despite her humiliation, already felt the wetness forming between her legs. Tenderly, she extended her tongue out and lapped at the fabric separating her from his member. She heard him inhale thoughtfully as he gripped her hair tighter. His free hand went to the button of his pants, and he freed himself into the night air, cock sure and ready. His was a sight to behold, with girth as well as length. She scolded herself for loving the way his precum tasted on her tongue as she lapped at the head. Her tongue traveled over the slit, earning a tempered groan from him. "Merlin, just like that, bitch." His silky skin was warm and inviting, and Hermione found herself relishing in tracing the veins pulsing in his cock with her tongue. When she reached the bottom of his shaft, she made a point to tug down on his trousers to free his testicles, to which she lapped at gingerly.

She heard the door creak open, but Draco's hand stayed on the back of her head, forcing her to stay with her tongue swiping at his balls. She tried to jerk to sit up, and the collar stung, much harder than it had before. A warning for her to stay put.

"Already started the party without us?" A cool, familiar voice chided Draco. Hermione felt her body swell over with humiliation. Her arse was out, fully exposed to whomever dared to walk in, and her head was cradled so prominently in his lap. Oh God, she winced, could she just die already?

"Sorry, Blaise." Draco chuckled. "I just couldn't help myself." He looked down at Hermione through heavy eyelids. "Did I say you could stop, slut?"

"N-No, sir."

"Let's change the pace. Call me Master."

"Yes… Master." She flinched and began to lick up and down his shaft once again, slowly like before. Out of her peripherals, she could see Blaise Zabini, dressed in fine dinner robes, and his date, none other than Pansy Parkinson. She wore a green glitzy cocktail dress and heavy makeup, aging her features. She smirked down at Hermione and clapped her gloved hands together.

"Oh my, Blaise! She is just as pathetic as you described."

"More, even." Draco chimed in. "Pet, why don't you be a good little bitch and greet our guests?"

She was relieved that she could stop her conquest on his dick, but scowled up at him when she caught the connotation. "Master?"

"Go greet them as you would me after I've had a very long day."

"Draco…" She whispered, uneasy. Her eyes pleaded with him, and she almost thought he realized he was taking this too far, but whatever reservations he felt about it passed in a moment, and he stroked her cheek.

"Go on, love. Show them your tricks."

Hermione turned to Blaise, rose from her seated position, and sauntered to him the way she had Draco on many nights when his thoughts were weary and his longing was strong. She felt perverse as she reached up, wrapped her hand at the base of his neck, and jerked him down into a sultry, divine kiss that made Pansy scoff. Hermione could taste the tobacco on Blaise's tongue. This wasn't the first time she had been made to kiss him, but she could never get used to how thick his lips were, and how angry his kisses were in comparison to Draco's.

His hands trailed down her naked form, resting one of his hands in the grooves of her pelvis, the other slipping between her thighs and playing against her slick folds. His thick fingers plunged into her, eliciting a muffled gasp from her between heated kisses. He curled his fingers, running the thumb across her aching clit.

"So wet," He whispered, pulling away from the kiss. He pulled his fingers out of her and slipped them into her mouth. "Taste yourself." And she did, lapping at her juices as warmth filtered across her cheeks. It was one thing to be taken advantage of by Draco. It was something else entirely to be passed around like a party tray. Pansy gave a cough, catching eyes with the brunette before she yanked Hermione by the back of the head and force fed her hungry kisses. Hermione's tits brushed up against the sequent fabric of Pansy's dress, and it hurt. But Pansy did not care. She drove her tongue into Hermione's mouth and practically took the breath out of her as she battled for dominance. It made Hermione sick to her stomach.

"I'm so very glad I was the one that sealed that unbreakable bond," Blaise said to Draco as both men watched on. Pansy was half a head taller than Hermione, with broader shoulders, and easily overpowered her. "Once I told Pansy, all she could do was anticipate a night like this."

"Let's tie her up." Said Pansy, breaking the kiss to twist on Hermione's erect nipples. Hermione gave a gasp, partly out of fear and partly out of lust, and looked back to Draco for his command. His word was like the word of God, as far as she was concerned. He gave a lazy shrug and met Hermione's worried glance.

"What do you say, pet? Care if we have a little fun?" She knew he could read her face -the one that said it was very much not alright. But he ignored it and smirked. "I think that's a yes. But just for posterity's sake… Beg us to tie you up, love."

A tear fell down Hermione's cheek as she whispered, "Please… Please, Master…" He raised an eyebrow, and she closed her eyes in defeat. "Tie me up, Master. I want you to. I-I'm a… a bad pet. And I deserve to be punished."

Blaise clapped his hands. "You really have broken her, haven't you?"

"There's still a lot of fight left in this one," Draco rolled his eyes, his dick still brandished outside of his pants like a sword, "You just have to know where to prod. For instance." He curled a 'come here' finger to her, and Hermione approached him. Without warning, he grabbed at her hips and pulled her down to hover over his throbbing cock. He brushed the tip against her wet center, but did not give her the satisfaction of driving home. Instead, he moved his dick slightly upwards and pressed against the puckered hole between her ass cheeks.

"No!" Hermione gasped, tears pushing up against her eyelids, "Draco -Master, please… Don't!"

A firm hand came out and slapped her across the face. Pansy glared down at her, lips half turned up in a smirk. "That's no way to talk to your superiors, Mudblood."

"Oh, come now, Pansy," Draco chided, straightening Hermione up and settling her in on his lap. His dick played against the backside of her bum as he pulled her back across his chest. Her legs were splayed on either side of him, exposing her wet, warm center to their guests. "We're above name calling here, aren't we, love? After all, the War is over." He cupped one of Hermione's breasts methodically, almost soothingly as he played with the mound of flesh. "And we harbor no grudges here." He reached around her and let his fingers slip between her thighs, where they traced small circles over her throbbing clit.

"M-Master…" She moaned dully, resting her head into his shoulder.

"Now, why don't you be a good little slut," He whispered delectably into her ear, "And let us tie you up? Hmmm?"

Hermione lost herself in the feel of his hand between her legs and nodded slowly. He released her, and she stood sluggishly, flustered by the want -no, the need that she had. She needed this. Oh, how her body betrayed her mind. She took her place at the back wall, where Blaise conjured up shackles to dangle her from the ceiling. The only room she had was on her tippy toes, but if she lost balance she would surely feel it in her shoulder joints. She stared around the room at Blaise, then to Pansy, and finally to Draco. Just another night in the Malfoy Manor, she thought to herself.

"She needs more." Pansy said thoughtfully, withdrawing her wand. With a flick of the wrist, tiny nipple clamps in the shape of dragons fluttered out of thin air and clamped down hard on Hermione's erect nipples. Hermione gasped in pain, to which Pansy seemed thoroughly satisfied. "Do you enjoy that, you little slut?" She stepped forward and tapped the chain between them with her wand, pulling them closer together and thus jerking at her poor nubs. A sweat broke out over Hermione's forehead, and she looked to Draco for instruction.

"Tell her the truth," He commanded.

"I love it," She whispered, cursing under her breath.

"She loves it!" Pansy clapped excitedly. "Oh, how wonderful."

"Let me add to it," Blaise offered. He did a swivel with the flick of his wrist, and a long chain added to the base of the chain between her nipples. On the end was the head of a snake, and the chain, bewitched, slithered down her stomach before it pried its mouth open and snapped down on Hermione's clit. She screamed in response, allowing the pain to wash over her as the clit clamp settled into place.

"I have to give you credit for originality," Draco patted his friend on the shoulder. "Brilliant idea, Blaise. Really." He flicked his wand and connected the metal chains to her collar. With a wink, the collar surged with power, which then cascaded down the metal chains and shocked her tender nipples and clit. Eyes wide, Hermione groaned. "Tell me, pet, how does that feel? Answer honestly, now."

Between pants, Hermione whispered, "Wonderful, Master."

"What would you like me to give you as a reward if you stay good, love?" His grey eyes bored into her, a hand still stroking his swollen muscle. "Would you like it if I gave you this?"

"No. No, Master."

"Pet," He approached her and rubbed his dick between her thighs as it brushed against the newly worn clit clamp, "I thought I told you to answer honestly." The pain mixed with pleasure was unreal.

"So, how did you get her to be so complacent?" Pansy asked, sneaking up behind Hermione and resting a sultry, gloved hand underneath Hermione's backside. It brushed against Draco's thick organ beneath Hermione's wet lips. The feeling, no, the mere thought of what transpired between her hips made Hermione bite her lower lip and lean forward for any sort of affection. Draco tilted his head to the side, avoiding her lips, and instead brushed his cheek against hers as Pansy stroked him.

"How did we get here, pet?" He whispered into her ear. "What was the agreement? I would continue to pay for your darling husband's -then boyfriend's- Mother's medical bills until such a time as my services were no longer required. And you were to -how did I phrase it again?"

"Do as you commanded, w-within a timely manner, Master." Hermione groaned as Pansy's knuckles brushed against her wet slit as she fisted Draco in her hand.

"Ah, yes." Draco smirked. "That was it. -Little did my Gryffindor pet know what that would entail."

"Maybe she'll think twice before dealing with Slytherin charms," Said Blaise as he joined them, positioning himself behind Pansy and bunching up her dress over her hips. Pansy rested her head against Hermione's shoulder blades, noticing the scratches from last week as Blaise played with her ass cheeks.

"What are these, Draco?"

"Hmm?" He careened his head over Hermione's shoulder, pushing his dick even closer near her entrance. "Oh. She disobeyed me a few days ago. I had to teach her a lesson."

"I'd have loved to see that," Pouted Pansy. "Give us a show?"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she looked to Draco pleadingly. "Master, I… I've done nothing wrong."

He nodded, tilting his head and giving her a seductively slow kiss. He took hold of his cock, then, and pulled her leg around his hip, positioning himself. "I know, darling, I know. You've been so good. And as promised, I'll give you a reward." He rolled his hips and pressed firmly into her, filling her wet hole up to the brim. Hermione gasped at the sheer girth of him, losing her balance with the chains above her head. As she struggled to stay up, the muscles of her back arched and pulled at her nipple clamps. Her arms ached, but they were nothing compared to the release she felt from his dick inside of her. She let a tear escape her eye, and Draco licked it up excitedly. He drove into her again, painfully slow, and put a hand to her mouth to silence her as she screamed. "Mmmh…" He smirked. "So wet. So willing. What would your dear husband say?"

"G-Go to Hell…" She muffled through his hand.

The words fell out of her mouth before she knew she had said them. He stopped his thrusting, staring at her. Any other time, he would have found it quite a turn on to talk back to him. But not tonight. Not in front of his guests. He slipped his hand from her mouth to her throat and gripped it tight. "Maybe, Pansy was right. Maybe you do deserve a good punishment. You stupid slut." He withdrew himself and stepped away from her. Without a word, he slipped off his robes, and then his shirt, leaving him bare chested and even more handsome. He reached his arm out to Pansy, who took it and let him pull her close, chest to back. He cupped one of Pansy's covered breasts and whispered, "What would you like done to her?"

"What are my choices?" She smirked.

A jolt from Hermione's collar ricochet through her clamps and her clit was sent a powerful volt. It was then, she realized, that Draco could control it with just a mere thought.

"Whatever you please." He bunched up Pansy's dress and slid a hand between her legs, to her lacy black underwear. Hermione, despite knowing better, felt an anger brew within her core. It spread like an icy glaze over her body, and she struggled against the chains. Draco noticed, smirking. "I think she's jealous of you, Panz."

"She should be," Pansy replied, leaning back into Draco, "After all, her blood will never be as pure as mine."

"Would you like to see it spilled?" He groped his hand over her covered sex, and Hermione flinched away. She wasn't sure which was more revolting -Malfoy speaking of hurting her, the pain as another electrical current ran through her clamps, or the fact that his hands were on someone else. Speaking of hands on someone else, Hermione felt the feather light fingers of Blaise as he trailed his hand up and down her back, observing her scabbed up scratches.

"Before you two have your fun… might I?"

Draco gestured warmly. "Of course. So long as I can have mine. I do think my pet is the jealous type, and I'm rather enjoying making her squirm."

"Draco." Hermione felt another tear fall down her face. "Draco, please don't let him do this. Draco."

"You'll do it." He gave her a stern glare. "And you'll like it. And you're going to thank him when he fills you up with his cum. And you're going to beg him for more."

She heard the rustling of robes and the sound of a zipper as it slid down, and then she was being pulled around to face him. Blaise's dark eyes glistened with lust as he jerked her legs around his hips and pressed merciless into her. Draco was large, but comfortably so, but Blaise's girth was something out of some erotic fantasy. Hermione felt like she was being split in half as he filled her up to the brim, and she cried out in frustration.

"Stop!" She squirmed. "Please, Zabini, please…"

But Blaise did not hear her, or chose not to notice her cries, because he slammed into her again and made her scream. He cupped her underneath her bum, and her arms had room to relax, so she wrapped them around his neck and settled on trying not to fight it. He noticed her lack of resolve, laughed into her hair, and slammed her up against the bookcases. Hermione tried to focus on anything else but the throbbing between her legs and settled her eyes on Draco, who was staring at her with -dare she think it- jealousy. Oh, how the words of our enemies mirror the reflection of their own souls. All this time he had accused her of jealousy, when he, in fact, was the possessive one.

He viciously began to tear at Pansy's dress as he stared at Hermione over Pansy's shoulder. His long, talented fingers that Hermione had become accustomed to cupped Pansy's ass cheeks and gave them each a light smack. Pansy was busy bestowing bite after horrid bite along his collar bone, leaving bruises. Another jolt from the collar.

'Watch' he mouthed, slipping Pansy's dress off of her and exposing her breasts. He turned her to the side so that he could still watch Hermione as he dipped his head low and took ahold of one of her large, supple breasts with his lips. Hermione felt herself grow wetter watching him tease the tip of her nipple between his teeth. Blaise grabbed a fist full of Hermione's hair as his other hand braced her upright. It distracted her, pulling her attention away.

Blaise forced her to look at him, his ebony skin dancing shadows off the pale candlelit room. "Fucking… tight… you are…" He bit under her jaw and left a mark. She squealed from the pain, and she heard Pansy laugh in response.

"Give it to her, baby!" She cackled. Draco was still playing idly with her tits while he watched his pet being fucked by his best friend.

"Gonna…" He buried his face into her curls and bit down harshly on her collar bone as he released inside of her, spilling his warm cum. Hermione managed to glance past him in his post-orgasm stupor to see Draco, eyes half lidded and entranced. Another shock, long and painful, rippled through her body.

'Thank him.' Draco mouthed.

"T-Thank you," Hermione mumbled, turning her eyes to Blaise. "Thank you for f-filling me up with y-your cum."

Blaise smirked, still buried deep within her. "Anytime, Granger."

"It's Weasley now." Draco strolled up to the two as Blaise pulled out and began to tuck himself back into his pants.

"Weasley? Oh, I hadn't heard. Congratulations."

"F-Fuck you…"

"Now, now, Pet! That's no way to treat our guests!" Draco waved his hand and the chains holding her fell. Hermione tumbled to the floor at his feet just in time to see Pansy join the crowd above her. In her hands was a leather rope. "Pansy wants a show. Think you can give it to her?"

The whip came down hard and sudden, snapping the skin on her back with a crisp crack. Hermione fought back a scream and bit her tongue to do so. She did not want to give Pansy the satisfaction. The nearly naked woman above her brandished the whip again, and the pain was overwhelming. Over and over she whipped her, breaking the skin where her scabs had nearly healed. Soon, the pain was replaced with cool numbness. The only time it hurt was when Draco added an extra electrical surge from the collar now and again. Pansy raised her hand for one final blow, but Draco grabbed her arm and said, "Enough. My pet has learned her lesson. Haven't you?"

Hermione nodded timidly. Pansy gave out a huff and said, "Fine. I've grown bored anyways. Blaise and I will take our leave to our bedroom." She threw the whip down and grabbed up her dress. "Come, Blaise." The two then retired to their guest room, letting the door shut with a click.

Hermione laid on the floor for a time, bloody and broken, before Draco crouched down next to her and whispered spells to heal her broken skin. The pain was there, but far less, and she sat up to stare at him. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "How… how could you?"

"How could I what?" His face turned to pure confusion.

"How could you let them… _do_ that…to me…"

He stared complacent for a time before reaching out and undoing each clamp and removed them from her collar. Then he took her into his arms on the floor and brushed the hair from her face. "You belong to me, pet. I thought you knew that." He cradled her in his lap and stroked her cheek. "Your back will heal. Nothing a few concealer spells can't hide."

"I'm tired of those." She absently nuzzled her head into his chest, exhausted. "Ron never believes me."

"More perceptive than we gave him credit for."

"I hate you."

"I know."

He scooped her up and got to his feet, taking her over to the sofa. He laid her down length ways on the soft cushions, careful with her back as he propped her up against the arm rest. Then he found his place between her legs and without a second thought slipped two fingers into her. Hermione closed her eyes, lost in the sensation. This wasn't new; when he took things too far, he would always try to make it up to her. She doubted that he thought anything was too far, but here he was, fingering her swiftly and gently as his head scooped down and kissed her stomach. Hermione's hands slipped down and wrapped their fingers in his white blonde hair.

"Mmmmh-Master…" She whispered. Draco's tongue slid lower, resting just at her sore clit. He lapped at the swollen bundle of nerves, caressing her insides with his delicate touch. Blaise's cum mixed with her slick lube coated Draco's fingers as he drove into her again and again. Hermione felt herself grow closer to ecstasy, and she bit her lip. "Yes… Master… Oh, Draco, like that…"

"Who do you belong to, pet?"

The buildup in her lower abdomen was startling. "Y-You, Master."

"You want it faster?"

"Yesss…."

"Like this?" His pace sped up as he pumped her swiftly with his fingers. He let his mouth trail up to her pelvic bone to leave love bites here and there. "Beg me to let you come."

"God. M-Master… please, I want to – I need it, please, Master…"

"Tell me you want me inside you."

"Fuck. Malfoy -Master… I need you inside me. I want you to fill me up. I want your big, hard cock in my tight, wet pussy."

"What about that delectable arse?"

Hermione groaned. She was close. _So close_. She needed the release -desperately yearned it. If she said no, he would stop. So, in a haze, she agreed. "Anything you want, Master. Please, let me come."

"Then come for me, pet. Be a good little whore and…"

Hermione's insides clamped down around his fingers as wave after wave of pleasure flooded through her middle and between her legs. Liquid, some of her own cum and some of Blaise's, dripped down his fingers as he pulled them out of her and shoved them down her throat. She closed her eyes and suckled at the sweetness. When she had licked them clean, he pulled his fingers out and traced the side of her jaw.

"Good girl. Pretty little Gryffindor slut." He planted a feather-light kiss on her nose. "My turn. And you did promise that I could have anything I want." He gripped a handful of the flesh of her ass cheek. "And I want your arse." Hermione opened her mouth to rebuttal, but the collar, still wrapped around her throat, lit up with a harsh zap. She reached up to remove it, but he grabbed her fingers and pulled them into his mouth. The sensation of his tongue around the pads of her fingertips made her groan in pleasure. "Now, you can have pleasure," The collar dug in deep with electricity, "Or you can have pain." His eyes fluttered up to meet hers. "Your choice. Either way, I'll get what I want."

Hermione knew that he would take her, but she couldn't imagine why he wanted her to want it. But she nodded all the same. "Yes, Master."

"Good. Stay compliant and I promise to be gentle. – Turn over and present yourself like the little whore you are now, Hermione."

It was icing on the cake for him to see her distain at the use of her name. She did as she was told and flipped over on the couch, resting her chest against the silky feel of the armrest. Her nipples were still sore, and the light feel of the fabric felt cooling. Her ass was up and ready for him, and he took no time in pressing a thumb to her puckered opening. Hermione inhaled deeply. The sensation was not a first, but it most certainly wasn't common. This would be the third time he would take her in this way, and she knew to anticipate it to be rough, if the past was anything to go off of.

When Draco pushed his thumb all the way in, Hermione gave a startled gasp. She wanted to reach down and play with her clit to ease her into it, but she didn't dare move. After all, she wanted him to prepare her. The first time, she had fought him and had earned a rough go without the help of lube. She would not make that mistake again. Whatever Draco Malfoy wanted, he always got.

He moved his thumb within her, adjusting her, before he slipped it out of her and summoned up a near empty bottle of lube. It was only near empty because of all of the dreadful things he had done to her in the past. He squeezed a bit down her ass crack, allowing it to drip down her soaking folds and onto the sofa cushions. The rest he drizzled onto his raging hard cock and smoothed it over the thick organ.

"If you scream, I'll go faster." He warned her. "I won't be able to control myself if I hear your delectable scream." And then he pushed the head against her tight opening and without another word he slipped into her.

Hermione threw her head forward and bit down on her lip, drawing blood. The sensation was uncomfortable, to say the least. She wanted desperately to cry out, but she knew he would rip her apart if she did. Instead, she settled her head over the edge of the couch and backed up into him. It spread her wider, of which her body wasn't ready, but she wanted the pain to be over. Quietly, she took inch after inch, until he whispered, "It's all in, pet. You did so well this time."

And he rocked out and back into her, digging his fingers into her hips. When he pulled out, it was like the entire universe was imploding in on itself. As he rammed back into her, she felt herself fill up with not only his dick, but some sick sense of pride. It shamed her to know that as he took her in the ass it made her feel beautiful -powerful. As if she was a glorious prize that he had obtained.

"Fuck…" He groaned, slamming his cock into her ass, "Gimme… that… beautiful… asshole… fuck…" Each word was another hard thrust, making Hermione's pebbled nipples scrape against the couch armrest. "Tell me… Tell me you love my cock in your arse."

"I love it," She said, needing no more prompting. She turned her head back and leaned backwards to capture his lips in a heated kiss. It startled him, and his thrusting slowed, but he did not stop. He kissed her back feverishly, rolling his hips and earning a meek gasp into his mouth. "Fuck me, Draco." She kissed him gently and turned back around, bracing herself.

"How do you want it?"

"Hard.-The way you like it."

He smirked evilly, gave her arse a firm smack, and slammed balls deep into her. "Like that?"

"Fuck… Yes."

"Who's my little slut, hmm?"

"I am."

"Who loves to suck my cock?"

"I do!"

"That's right. You love taking it up the arse, don't you , Hermione? Who do you belong to?" He reached forward and grabbed her hair, tugging her head back and arching her spine.

"Y-You!"

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Scream."

And so she did, letting every inhibition go as she screamed into the dark glow of the Study. Draco grunted in sexual frustration, jerked her hair back further, and came deep within her, whispering her name and a string of explicits.

Hermione felt him release her hair and she fell forward, dangling dangerous over the sofa. She could feel the hot cum drip out of her ass as he pulled out and fell back on the couch. He chuckled, slapped her ass playfully, and jerked her down and into his arms. Hermione, in a mixture of pain and pleasure, yawned into his arm as she snuggled in.

"Good girl…" He muttered, stroking her hair. "Such a good girl."

They stayed like that for a time, Hermione tucked under his arm, until she came to her senses and realized who she was cuddling with. She jerked up, glared at him, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Home." She jogged over to the desk, not caring if he took in the sight of her beaten body, and reached for her skirt. Even as she did so, she felt almost guilty for leaving him on the sofa.

"No you're not." He padded the cushion next to her. "You're staying right here."

Hermione felt warm tears slip down her cheeks. All the guilt came rushing at her like a current, sweeping her up in its wake. She shook her head to him. "Please, don't make me stay."

Draco rose from his spot on the sofa and approached her cautiously. Even naked and vulnerable, he was a beautiful sight to behold. "Hermione." He reached over and placed his hand over hers as she pulled the skirt to her. "Hermione, stop." She looked up into his grey flecked eyes, sprinkled with hints of blue. "I _know_."

She blinked, her stomach plummeting. "W-what?"

"I know. About Molly. About everything." He squeezed her hand delicately, then searched her eyes with determination. "I know that Molly Weasley has been in remission for two months now. And _I_ know that _you_ know that I haven't needed to anonymously donate to her cause in weeks." His hand lifted from hers and scooped her cheek. "Our bond -our agreement has been honored. So… why do you still come?"

Hermione turned her head away and whispered, "I… you knew?" He nodded. "How long?"

"I had my suspicions early on, but… I didn't check into it until recently." He kissed her wrist thoughtfully. "I suppose… I didn't want to know."

Hermione pried her hand away from his and gathered up the rest of her clothes. She would change later, she told herself. She just needed to get away from here _-now_. Draco caught her around the middle when she made to leave and pressed her to him, back to chest. " _Let g_ o."

"Will you come again?" He whispered into her hair.

She shook her head. "I- I don't know."

His voice sounded sad as he replied, "Alright. If you should decide to… I'll be here tomorrow night after work." He released her and let her pad her way to the door, where she looked back at his remorseful stare before she left, the door shutting with a resounding _click._

* * *

"There you are," Ron greeted her as she entered their apartment via the floo. Hermione bundled tighter in her jacket to hide the hickeys that laced her neck. "I've been worried sick. You said you'd be working late, but… Bloody Hell, Hermione. It's three in the morning."

Hermione ducked her head and ignored Ron as she made her way to the staircase.

"Hermione?"

"I'm… I'm sorry Ron. Time got away from me."

"Is there…" He gave a rough sigh. "Is there someone else, Mione?"

Hermione gripped the banister for balance, her heart seizing. She licked her swollen lower lip and closed her eyes. "I need to take a shower and sleep, Ron. Can't this wait till tomorrow?"

Ron huffed, defeated. "Sure. Tomorrow."

"Thank you."

She ran up the stairs two at a time, guilt shrouding her. All she could see behind her eyelids was Draco Malfoy's crippling glare as she left him this evening.

* * *

Eight o'clock could not have come quicker for Draco Malfoy. Being stuck in meetings all day was bad enough, but there was a shred of hope that clung in his chest that she might change her mind. But who was he kidding? He should have kept playing out their charade -perhaps that was the only way he would have ever been able to keep her.

He stepped into the floo and muttered, "Malfoy Manor." The turn in his stomach wasn't just from the floo as he landed in the grand fireplace of his home. He stepped out, hoping to see her waiting by the entryway, but she was nowhere to be seen. He tried to act as if it didn't bother him as he brushed specks of soot off his robes and trudged past a house elf. "Violet, bring my slippers and some toast to my room."

He climbed his staircase, head swimming with disappointment. He had hoped that by confessing, maybe -just maybe- something more could form between them. He wasn't sure when his lust for Hermione turned into infatuation, but it was there in the thick of things, mucking up his life. Maybe it was better this way. She could stay with her husband. She could live a normal life. But why would she have come to him for so long, knowing she did not have to?

He opened the door to his room and realized something was very out of place. There at the foot of his bed she sat, propped on her knees. She wore the lacy black negligée (his first gift to her) and the collar around her throat. Her hair spilled in beautiful ringlets around her stunning, round face.

"Hello," She whispered, smiling meekly up at him, "I hope you had a pleasant day."

He decided on his signature smirk in response and approached her. "It's much better, now that you're here." He crouched down next to her and cupped her cheek. "Does this mean you'll stay?"

"Whatever my master wants." She moved into his touch.

"And… what if… what I want is for you to tell me what you want?"

"I want this." She reached out and brought his lips to hers in a seductive kiss. "I want you."

He kissed her back, trailing his tongue over her lips for entrance. She conceded, and they wrestled for dominance for some time. When he finally pulled away, he brushed his nose against hers and said, "That's all I want." He kissed her again. "Well, that and perhaps that nighty off of you."

Hermione reached up and tugged at the top of the strap on her shoulder. "Whatever you want, Master. Whatever you want."

* * *

Woot! I felt good writing that! Hope you enjoyed! If you did, would you please consider leaving me a review? Thank you so much for your time! If you liked this story, but want something a bit -nicer-, check out my story "Drinking Buddies"

A/N: I want to point out that while Hermione pretended she did not enjoy all that she received, it is to be inferred that she has taken an abusive stance on her feelings to Draco and inwardly enjoys the torture. I'm sorry if this theme is too heavy for some. Please, have an open mind. Also, you're NOT supposed to like the fact that she went back to him. This is what Stockholm Syndrome does to individuals. Please, do not take this as glorifying rape. I am sorry if the subject is too strong for some viewers.

To answer a question from Dandelions101:

So I know this is smut... And its not suppose to make sense... But if you are implying that they end up together, then why would Draco let Blaise fuck her and Pansy do all that shit to her. I guess it just doesnt make sense to me. Cause now, if they end up together... His friends will just think she's a whore... But maybe we're not suppose to think that far ahead

Answer:

Hey! Just to answer your question on The Unbreakable Bond-

I don't think he knew what feelings he had, really, until she was ready to leave. I think that he was teetering on the possibility of feelings. But this Draco is much more selfish and self centered than my other story. I kind of thought (in my head) that sharing her was a test to see if she'd confess to the Bond being broken. And when he took it too far and she didn't relent, he knew he couldn't go back on his word. At least, that's how I saw it in my head. And secretly, although she was confused and angered, she had any chance to say no and didn't. So her attachment to him was so strong that she would go through anything for him. By the end of this story, they are both very fucked up in the head. Neither one of them love each other in a healthy light. But they don't want what they have to end. Hermione releases all of her frustration after the War in this way, and this could very well be how close Malfoy would ever allow himself to be after that same War. So, I don't think that -they- thought that much ahead. Blaise really isn't a friend: an acquaintance, as Draco said in the flashback. I don't think they speak to each other on a regular basis. Same to Pansy. I think Hermione is going to leave Ron. Him catching her coming in so late was probably the straw the camel's back. Ron is the healthy, and would do anything for her. Draco is the dark, and would make her feel unbelievable.


End file.
